


Diary Log of a Macrophile

by WritingStudio (PurpleTypewriter)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Futanari, Macrophilia, Mother-Daughter incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sister - Freeform, brother, commission, eventual giantess, mother - Freeform, shrunken down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTypewriter/pseuds/WritingStudio
Summary: Justin is excited to finally be adopted into a new family, but things won't turn out as he expects to be. His new mum is fucking his sister! (futa)





	Diary Log of a Macrophile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested story.
> 
> Explore 100 more stories like this at my website: https://goo.gl/8is63z
> 
> Want me to write for you too? PM me :)

#  **Diary Log of a Macrophile**

* * *

##  **Day 1**

Justin is excited to finally be adopted by a new family, though things might feel a little bit awkward at first because: first, not only is his adoptive mother is a major MILF but also because; second, his new adoptive little sister is also super cute.

Both have golden blonde and blue eyes; Brooke is a younger reflection of her mother, and both of them can easily be classified as being gorgeous. Justin considers himself lucky to be able to end up with such a good looking small family.

He knows not of any other male relatives in this cozy house, and definitely no sign of the father. He wonders what happened. A divorce? Because they certainly look way too happy to be mourning of a lost at the moment.

His new mother’s name is Mary, and his ten year old new sister is called Brooke. Mary is in her mid-forties, but she looks like a supermodel still in her twenties. They live in a green neighborhood in Ohio. Overall, they look like a warm, nice, happy family, and they are generous enough to welcome Justin into their new life.

Their first interaction has been friendly, and Justin finds himself being moved into the house as soon as they finish conversing about the pickup. It comes as a nice surprise for him, especially since people who adopt kids in his orphanage tend to take their time adjusting to the kid before taking them home with them; especially for teenagers like him.

Doesn’t matter, because Justin likes them enough to go along with it as well.

*

Sometime later after a delicious home-cooked dinner by Mary, they bid their goodnight and retrieve to each of their own bedrooms, Justin having the last bedroom down the hallway all to himself. Mary’s bedroom is on the other side, while Brooke’s bedroom is right across.

Despite the excitement, he tries to get some sleep, and he manages to drift off after some time staring at the ceiling, before the haze is gradually broken by the sound of heavy breathing and panting that comes from nextdoor. He tries to ignore it at first, thinking nothing of it, until the sounds gradually grow louder, to the point that he can’t ignore it any longer.

He tries to wait it out, but the sounds are not planning to go away anytime soon. What could someone be doing at the dead of night like this? _...Wait, is this what he thinks it is?_ He suspects that it’s probably just the neighbor going at it, so he tries to keep it out of his mind, but when the sound of a woman shrilling rapidly erupts, his heart thunders as warmth spreads through him and straight down his hard cock. He can hear it loud and clear, which means that the source is much closer than he first anticipated, his dazed, sleepy mind quickly clearing up at the clarity, his body throbbing in a mixed welcoming way.

 _No, no, no, not like this._ He tries to brush it away, but the sound keeps ringing in his head, growing louder in a drumming heartbeat as he waits in the silence, trying to seek out the source of that moaning through the wall next door. _No, no, no, this is wrong…but—_

Another hard shrill, this time comes as a much higher pitch, almost like the strident of a child’s. Now Justin is confused. Unless… _no, it can’t be what he thinks it is, can it?_

Curiously, he walks up to one side of the room, where he suspects the sound is coming from, pressing his ear against the wall. It can’t be what he suspects it is.

More shrilling, panting, ragged breathing, followed by a brief series of murmurs, spat in the heat of the moment. Then they build up, a woman’s and a child’s voice, coming together in a mix of passion and excitement, until they reach that undeniable climax in a crescendo of his heartbeat, Justin’s own briefs leaked with semen before he realizes what’s going on.

_Shit!_

* * *

##  **Day 2**

Justin feels shitty as hell. Last night’s event was such a mess. He had discovered that he had cummed in his pants thanks to listening to what had transpired at the room next door. He doesn’t even want to think about what he thought he heard any longer, still haunted by the mess he had to clean up through the panic last night. He had to shower to cool himself down and then change himself out into a fresh pair of new brief, before clean the carpet off his cum before going to bed tiredly. He had to make sure that he left no evidence behind, else his new relatives might find out.

As a result, Justin stumbles tiredly down to the kitchen table in the morning, Mary and Brooke greeting him, plates of ready-made breakfast already presented for all of them.

_Is it just him, or do they look a little bit taller than yesterday?_

Hmm, probably just him.

*

They give him a tour to the house, showing him a couple of other additional rooms such as the steambath room beside the kitchen, a sunroom at the second floor, some storage at the cellar, and an underground indoor pool in the basement _(man, that must have been so expensive to install_ ), before heading for a grocery shopping together. The laundry service comes once a week every weekend for pickups and dropups, so they don’t have to worry about washing clothes, though they do have a small laundry room at one corner of the house, if they so need it.

* * *

##  **Day 3**

It’s just a little bit past midnight. He can’t sleep again because of all the thumping and pounding, so he decides to get a glass of milk from the fridge downstairs, hoping to cool his mind down and get some better sleep. He pours a glass, tuck everything back neatly and heads upstairs, intending to drink the milk in his room, before he spots the door to his adoptive mother’s room slightly ajar, revealing a tiny gap of light in between, sounds coming out of it inside.

This makes Justin pauses a little bit longer. _No, he really shouldn’t be doing this…_ and yet his mind can’t help it but wanting to take a peek inside. _Just this once, just a little bit…_ But the sight that greets him almost causes his heart to stop—and it is nothing sort of mundane for the neat layout of her room or the like, not at all.

Mary is naked from the waist down, the skirt of her pale nightgown already pushed up to the side in a hurried mess, her tits so swollen and heavy that most of their volume got bunched out from the neckline of the gown, close enough that he can see lovely pink nipples hovering from the bust covering. Her golden hair is tossed wild and a mess on her head, some sticking to the edge so of her face. She is kneeling on all fours, as if not wanting to crush whatever is underneath her— no, scratch that. Not _what_ , but _who_. Brooke is lying underneath her mother, also halfway naked, the top part of her two-piece sleepwear already lifted up so high that he can see the start of her pale, flat chest, her stomach, all the way down to her…

_Is that…? How can…? This doesn’t make any sense!_

He can’t take it anymore; he runs off, taking off into his bedroom, glass spilling milk but it’s the only drink he has right now, so he chucks in down else he’ll risk succumbing to dizziness, shakily slipping underneath his cover, completely unaware of what will happen if a girl discovers the trances of white liquid if left alone on her own free devices at night, because tonight, Justin falls into a hard sleep reminded by the visions of his waking world, of a woman with a cock, withering over her daughter as she pumps the little girl’s sweet pink pussy full of her seeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the rest at: http://goo.gl/8is63z


End file.
